


Of Stars and Halos

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of TsukiYachi drabbles, mostly with Kei who fell from the heaven to watch over Hitoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Unedited.

“Hitoka-chan~ Why so angry?” Yachi’s classmate chimed. They do talk in class, but only when they needed to. This time was somehow different, however. He had been persistent this time in checking out her notebook for class notes and commenting on her doodles on the sides in a way that seemed too nosy. Was that even necessary? Yachi thought. It was honestly rude of the other, even though she had been kind enough to lend her notes to him, that it finally got to her nerves.

“You… You started it,” the petite girl replied quietly, keeping the notebook she had snatched back from him. Unusual response from her, but it surely made the boy back out.

Yachi sighed, returning to her seat, in hopes that she would calm down quickly after that. She suddenly felt spent from trying to hold up the anger that was building up inside of her…

“Hey, you alright?” A voice, and the sound of a drink can put on her table beside her, woke her up from the short nap she didn’t notice she fell into. Yachi shot up and looked at where the voice came from, only to find Tsukishima gazing back.

“Oh, it’s just you, Tsukishima-kun,” she rubbed her eyes and took the can offered to her. “Thank you,” Yachi opened the can and drank. It was cold choco latte, and she appreciated the sweetness; it did calm her down. “I’m alright now,” she said after drinking.

“That guy earlier,” Tsukishima started. “He was our groupmate, right? Though we don’t talk much.”

“Eh??? You don’t remember him, then? Even though he’s our classmate…”

“I don’t really care about things I won’t have to remember, but I didn’t like how he was to you just now.”

Yachi fell silent. Tsukishima hadn’t said that much, but somehow she felt reassured by that comment he made. It was as if there was a silent “I’ll watch over anyway so you don’t worry” attached after his spoken words.

She smiled at Tsukishima. “I’ll be fine though, Tsukishima-kun,” Yachi reassured the other. “Thank you,” she said after.

Tsukishima may or may not have tried to hide it from her, but Yachi saw a small, content smile on the bespectacled man’s face as he goes back to his own seat.

She will indeed be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Unedited.

“You remind me of an angel. I’ve always been fond of angels. I’d like to think of them as the ones behind the stars we see every night, just watching over us as we watch the stars twinkle.”

Tsukishima had to stare incredulously at the petite manager when she said those words to him. He did not know if she knew– but she couldn’t possibly know, or remember… right? Each lifetime she had lived, every time they had met, there would be no recollection from her whatsoever.

There was a reason why Tsukishima Kei had not tried to interact with Yachi Hitoka, not this time. It would probably give the same ending to the girl’s life if he did.

Regardless, if this was another game destiny gave to him, maybe he would play along.

“Is that why you like stars so much?”


	3. Straightforward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Unedited.

“Are you scared of heights? You’re being too fidgety.”

“Eh? Ahh, I’m fine, I’m fine!” Yachi waved her hands dismissively, and almost too frantically.

No, she wasn’t fidgeting because she wasn’t afraid of heights, she was only doing so because she had an idea what was coming.

For Tsukishima to invite her to go with him for a ride in the nearby carnival’s Ferris wheel alone… No, for Tsukishima to initiate even inviting her is already surprising at itself.

There was an awkward silence that followed, as they sat across each other, though not before their cart reached the top of the wheel.

“The sunset is so pretty from here…!” Yachi had to look out the glass window to appreciate the view. Even through the glass, she felt the gentle warmth of the sun. Or maybe it was just her blood going to her face.

She looked away from the view and turned around to face the bespectacled boy when he called her name, however. The way the light hit his face made his soft (and rare) smile, directed only to her, a lot more scenic.

“Yachi-san, I’ll go straight to the point. Will you go out with me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Unedited.

Tsukishima was so busy staring at the star-designed hairtie the manager had, that he didn’t get to listen to what the girl had said, or asked him. “Come again, Yachi-san?”

“Ah, no, I was just rambling to myself,” Yachi dismissed it by waving her hands in front of her. Tsukishima looked away. Too bad he wasn’t able to catch on whatever she had said, and he finds it unusual, or perhaps he had been too distracted to be attentive to the other.

“But really, I just wonder how you would look like with wings. You know, angel wings,” the petite blonde clarified, once again rambling to herself. This time, Tsukishima pays attention to what she was saying.

“I keep on having these weird dreams lately. Ahh, I hope you won’t get creeped out, Tsukishima-kun, but… those dreams always end up with seeing you with wings fully spread out. They’re really beautiful, but too bad the dream ends right there after a glimpse,” Yachi finished.

Tsukishima had his fists clenched the whole time the girl was telling him about her dreams, because no, they weren’t just dreams, they were memories. It’s as if the other is not allowed to see who he really is, without her having to die and have her life reset. But it is actually the first time the girl had recalled these memories, albeit through distant dreams. Maybe there is hope in this lifetime, Tsukishima ponders.

Soon enough, he would really have to enlighten her about everything, as risky as it is. As painful as it may be to him, again. But there is hope, but he would still have to wait a little longer.

For now, he laughs the topic off, earning a pout from the petite manager, which he found cute. Maybe this would be for the best for now, after all.


End file.
